


Crawling Back

by WickedDecay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Creatures, Bellow, Creatures as pets, F/F, Fusion, Just for this story, Pink Pearl will be White's Pearl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedDecay/pseuds/WickedDecay
Summary: What would have happened, if White had stopped at Yellow and Blue? What if three Diamonds had been all that had made up the great Diamond Authority? Prosperity was to be expected, but it was not maintained. White has grown furious with the lack of resources and gems, blaming her fellow Diamonds for the folly. In a rage, she casts them out, they and their courts tossed into the furthest reaches of space, effectively banishing them. In fear of being shattered if not to obey, they leave without a word. Thousands of years later, White’s problems with gem production and even technology had come full circle to bite her squarely where she would rather not mention. She needs help, but lacks the resources and tech to make another Diamond. She needs to recruit Yellow and Blue back in order to make up for this disaster. However, what she finds will be her undoing.





	1. Whilst you were away

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Well before anything remotely close to Steven Universe would come to existence. So, if you are expecting Steven and the Crystal Gems, think again. This entire plot focuses solely on the Diamonds, back when there was only three.
> 
> Characters:  
> \- Yellow Diamond  
> \- Blue Diamond  
> \- White Dimond  
> \- Blue Garnet – a fusion of a Sapphire and Ruby  
> \- Chrysoberyl – fusion of Topaz and Yellow Agate  
> \- Blue and Yellow Pearl  
> \- Rubies  
> \- Sapphires (Both Yellow and Blue)  
> \- Malachite – fusion of Lapis Lazuli and Peridot  
> \- Magnetite – workers, like Bismuths  
> \- Labradorite – yellow and blue stone – fusion of Zebra stone and Tanzanite  
> \- Septarian – yellow stone  
> \- Citrine  
> \- Zareen (Golden) - Yellow’s pet Chimera
> 
> White gems:  
> \- Selenite  
> \- Pyrite  
> \- Petalite  
> \- Moonstone  
> \- Pearl  
> \- Bismuths (I feel like she would be able to make these, and would have held onto them because they are part of her.)
> 
> Notes:  
> \- First and foremost, this is a Bellow story, don’t like, don’t read, you know where the door is.  
> \- White’s depiction will be as I thought she would be, not actually a villain, but not exactly the best choice of role model. She is so accustomed to having her way, that anyone else that dares to tell her otherwise is immediately wrong and shattered. She will not be swayed guys just swaying. Although I loved the episode of Heart and mind, I expected and wanted more of a challenge. Yellow and Blue were justified, White I feel needed a lot more time to make this transformation. But that is just my opinion, its not fact, nor should you take it as absolute true, its just what I think.  
> \- Blue has a special assistant named Blue Garnet and Yellow’s is Chrysoberyl.  
> \- This Garnet is not the same as the Garnet we are all familiar with. She is a fusion of a different Ruby and Sapphire.  
> \- We are led to believe that Rubies are easy to manufacture and I believe that all Diamonds are capable of making them regardless of their original colour of light. They are the only exception to this rule.  
> \- This will not be a very long story; it will only be a few chapters long at best. However, there will be chapters leading up to the finale and of course, flashbacks and day to day routines.  
> \- Yellow has a pet Chimera (Which is an alien not the beast from Greek Mythology but has traces of dog, crocodile, bat and giraffe (you know it had to happen guys) like traits).  
> \- Yellow now as three hobbies in life; first and foremost is making Blue happy. Nothing will change that. Second is creating new tech and advancing their empire. Which of course means fortifying their version of Homeworld. And finally, third is cataloging and taking note of organic life. Without White around to tell them otherwise, they grow curious and start to take a shinning to them.  
> \- Yes, the still have their arm ships but newer and better in every way.  
> \- Although White is perfect (At least in her own mind) she is not as good at developing tech as Yellow, or understanding another person’s point of view as Blue. This is way she comes crawling back…realizing that her perfect Authority is crumbling around her feet…  
> \- White’s Pearl will look like Pink Pearl, for when I wrote this, I simply found that it would be easier and I wanted to include her. Don’t worry she will be fine and will walk out of this whole scenario happy beyond all reason.  
> \- Please know that not all gem stone I have listed will be used, some will be only mentioned. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing….

Chapter 1  
Whilst you were away

The gem stone that reveled itself on her front monitors shook her deeply.

Utter revolt taking root somewhere deep below what was her skin and muscle. A hideous curve of disgust twisting her lips before she could stop it. 

A matching coil of distaste curled far more vividly inside her gut, knowing that it would not be seen and therefore it trashed like a beast tangled in a net. It howled in outrage and screamed bloody murder at the top of its lungs, the shock of the reveal having long since worn off. 

Hatred seethed hotly in its place, threatening to burn a destructive hole through the bowels of her core. Yet, to all those that were privy to her movements and stature, not one would have been aware of the festering animosity. Even if they had noticed, the turn of her lips having been the only falter in her glorious radiance and presence, not one could be bothered to truly look for such details. 

White could hear the whispers of mortification in her court as they turned away, only the steeliest of her followers glambed staring the abomination down. Although their combined glares were unfiltered and raw, the gem seemed indifferent of the touchable distaste.

Pleasure bloomed somewhere within her, aware of her courts loyalty and tickled by their instinctive responses towards the disgusting mutation before them. She saw nothing of retaliation, familiarity or kindred ship in their gems, only horror. White’s ego would have ballooned under this free expression of devote subjugation to her laws but her thoughts were entangled in other matters. 

What unsettled the millennia old Diamond, more so than just the gem’s current disposition, was the utter lack of awareness towards the situation. This young gem showed not a flicker of concern, nor trepidation, towards the Diamond on the other side of the screen. The yellow tinted creature merely stared, stern and tight-lipped, her shoulders squared with purpose and not even a shadow of fear.

It was as disconcerting as her revolting appearance.

It only further stocked her less than desirable mood, considering the pervious circumstances that had led the goddess of all gem kind to this predicament.

Her ship, which held no equal, or at least so White once thought, was being held against her will, try as she may to manipulate it. The engines and turbines, the surging mechanisms that gave life to her all-powerful machine, whirled under her forceful manipulation, but nothing happened. They revved and sparkled with effort, steaming and burning red under the angry provocation, howling under the stress and little to no give. For all their combined strength, the alabaster ship had only managed to jerk slightly forwards and back, but nothing more. As soon as this ghost of motion was achieved, the web tightened its hold, affixing ship and crew perfectly motionless amongst the stars and black abyss. 

The engines continued to reel and fume till one effectively short-circuited. The resulting blast effectively destroyed deck levels 45 to 67, as well as incapacitating every gem within the range of the devastation. Some, White could only assume, had been shattered by the sheer magnitude of the energy released.

Stopping her attempts as escape, she cut all power from the engines, letting the ship bounce and wave within the hold. Although she cared not for the lives lost, they were all dutiful pawns, nothing more, in consideration of what had led her here, the ramifications of such an oversight would be severe.

For that alone, the first beginnings of her wrath started to unearth themselves and burn openly within the life of her acknowledgement. Like bare bones within the unforgiving sand of a barren desert.

The tractor beams expertly constructed on the surrounding asteroid belt, that encircled the planet like a veil, was the indeed a perfect trap. Three rings in total, effortlessly circling the planetoid like flocks of organic avian filth, White could not be sure how many were loaded with such contraptions. Their magnetic fields and properties of these floating shards of discarded space junk, camouflaged their existence from her scanners completely. Silent and waiting, they let White and her ancient vessel speed towards them before snapping to life and affectively casting their nets.

White felt her eyes narrow spitefully despite her wishes to remain unfazed by this oversight.

This was most likely Yellow’s doing.

Blue lacked the knowledge and foresight for such a well executed plan. Frankly, she lacked the tactical intellect for such a complex strategy.

For the first time in eons, or perhaps even longer, though none in her court had seen, White rolled her eyes in irritation, her nails tapping on the arms of her glistening throne.

Only Yellow would have chosen a planet with such a unique and fantastical environmental advantage. 

Only she would have thought to add such a wonderful trap and the stars only knew what other intricate snares the gilded Diamond had set amongst those coiled rings. Knowing her, and White prided herself on expert knowledge of all gems she had conceived, the possibilities were endless for the militant Diamond.

If nothing else, ignoring her disgusting flaws, Yellow was a master in creation of anything technological and scientific. Her mind constantly awhirl with new designs and prototypes to test and make a reality.

It only further proved to White, a bittersweet pill to swallow for the goddess of all perfection, the reality of her situation and the absolute importance of what needed to be done. And even more so, that her risk of coming out this far, up to this point, had proved fruitful in its gamble.

Even with that said, part of ashen Diamond was deeply unsatisfied with the conclusion of her findings. She had hoped, wished, to find the small corner of space she had angrily casted them into, full of nothing but ruin in despair. If anything, to show that her Diamonds were nothing without her radiant light to guide and cultivate them.

Her ego would have greatly enjoyed a needy and clinging pair of desperate Diamonds falling to her feet, clutching her glimmering heels, begging for mercy and a chance.

Yet now, as White looked passed the deployed hologram and towards the massive planet, a mottled colouration of yellow, blue and green, there was nothing of the like. 

And it absolutely infuriated her.

The aftermath of her inflicted punishment rang hollow.

Though there was no physical action against her person, not a gem stone alive would dare, White felt as if someone had slapped her clean and hard across her face. The Diamond could feel its sting and even hear its slap, her ego sweltering and fluttering hotly under the non-existent assault.

The fusion before her, broad and voluptuous, seemed to be an odd mix of a Yellow Agate and a Topaz. At least to what she could decipher. The overly muscular, thick limps told her that much since the gemstone themselves were no where to be seen. At least from the clipped edges of the floating monitor. 

From what the pale Diamond could see, the gem was wearing a thick leather jacket that was shaded a dark brown, tittering closely to black. It possessed slightly pointed shoulder pads and hefty cuffs that almost hid her black fingerless gloves from view. She noted with dim interest that the knuckles of said gloves were capped with a metal spike, equaling four in total. Around her neck sprouted a generous collar of fabric, which the equally large collar of the jacket seemed to bloom around. The zipper was slashed across her body, starting at the right shoulder and moving towards the left hip. 

Both sets of eyes scrutinized her with a look devoid of fear, though the eyes closest to the forehead gazed at her with a sense of wariness.

One set of arms were folded neatly, professionally, behind her back, resting on the curve of her back whilst the other set seated themselves akimbo on wide generous hips. They were copious with muscle yet slender, graceful even with the pose she held herself in.

Those eyes narrowed in consideration, thick lips twisting with thought and intrigue. “I, honestly, did not think you would come back.”

No salute. 

No apology.

No stammering of pleasantries and colourful adjectives to decorate the splendor that was White Diamond. 

Nothing.

Only a comment, that was as emotionless as her false smile and it tore at something rather raw and tender within White’s breast. She did not like the incompetence of this gem stone, nor did she like the disrespect of her fused person within her godly presence. When she landed, this atrocity would be the first to be shattered by her hand. Whatever her lesser Diamonds had been up to the last several thousand years of their banishment, was no less, than a mockery of her Authority. 

Of the Diamond Authority. 

The fact they allowed a fusion, of different gem stones no less, to exist was nothing short of heresy at its most insidious level.

Had they forgotten everything she had taught them?

Had it only taken only a few thousand years for all her rules and lessons to be so easily tossed aside?

Forgotten?

Expelled?

White was sure to remedy such a grievous flaw once she had what she wanted.

Once White was able to construct another Diamond to rule alongside her, Yellow and Blue would be shattered for this disgusting sinful practice.

The heathens.

“Will you not salute your master.” It was obviously a demand, no room for question or consideration. 

Her court, which she had momentarily forgotten about within the expanse of the main control room, shivered under her tone, though her face naturally portraited nothing. It was her tone and the understanding of the situation that made them flicker and even glitch in absolute terror of her legendary ire.

The creature only blinked, shocked by the statement. “Last I checked, I was fabricated by the genetic makeup of the lustrous, Yellow Diamond.”

White struggled to keep her lips from curling into something of a snarl. She would not be dragged down to their level. She was above feeling such organic sensations. “I am the one who made your Diamond.”

“Yet, you abandoned all ties with her. With them.” Finished the fusion, her perfect demeanor and elegant attire, only further stocking the fires that were waging within.

White would take great pleasure in shattering her and wearing her shards as earrings.

“They needed to be taught a lesson.” She snapped, frowning ever so slightly at the sound of the venom that had slipped through.

Punishment was too good for them now.

The fusion tilted her head ever so slightly, “Far be it from me to understand your choices. Though I was under the impression that an eternity had not passed yet.”

Such cheek.

The nerve of her.

Forget the earrings, this deplorable abomination would be ground into dust.

“Things change,” White purred, though it was about as soft as her black painted claws that tapped impatiently on her alabaster throne. “I’ve decided to give them a second chance.”

Again, the fusion looked indifferent and unafraid of her answer. 

White had to wonder if the Topaz side of the fusion limited her in some way cognitively. Perhaps she was broken and knew not of what she said or did. Her actions bore no consequence for she did not fully comprehend that for every action, there was a resulting action that followed, either good or bad. Another reason why fusions were utterly useless and an abomination to all gem kind.

They deluded each other by giving into organic primal urges that her light wished to eradicate.

Perhaps she would not be as hostile in her shattering of this disgrace upon gem kind. She would make it quick. Put this monster out of its obvious suffering.

“What you seek you will not find here.” The fusion said with a frown and the pity it displayed made White want to reach through the hologram and strange the creature till it poofed. “You will be disappointed.”

White smiled, her teeth all visible and flashing, “I will be the judge of that. Surely you can hurry this along and let me pass. I have much to discuss with my fellow Diamonds.”

The frown deepened, this time with a flicker of hate nestled in her silted eyes and White was both impressed and of put by the change. “They do not see you as such.”

White bristled and her court squirmed in panic beneath her tone. “I do not care about the pity commentary of a lack luster fusion. Especially one consisting of a pompous windbag and a dense heap of muscle. You are but fragile carbon, under my strength. I could shatter you with but a flex of my pinky.”

The reaction she wanted, had been expecting, was not what she got.

The fusion remained stern and unwavering; her poise still held. “Any act of violence will be met by force. You have been warned.”

With that, the screen snapped out of existence and her ship leisurely rolled forward, descending down through the cluster of hurtling rocks towards the flourishing planet. As if sensing her approach, massive asteroids moved well out of the way, diverting from there trajectory with unflinching ease before effortlessly swaying back into alignment. They continued their endless race round the planet’s circumference, rocketing through the void of darkness with not a care not thought.

Clearly, they had been designed as mobile defence units, should the need arise, they were most likely equipped to handle and protect the planetoid from whatever threat came their way. Once again, White could only imagine what they were armed with considering Yellow herself had fabricated them. Some, the ancient goddess noted with intrigue, flexed and ruffled panels along their girth, shifting with movement that required some level of intelligence. Some even took to observing her with thousands of red eyes, which rolled forward from camouflaged panels along their girth, before continuing on their way. 

White hoped they transmitted her malicious smile to Yellow and Blue, wherever they were currently hiding.

Her smile grew at the idea of them quaking, shuttering in absolute fear of her arrival.

White was going to whip them back into shape, remind them of the absolute laws, even if it meant giving them no possible room for discussion. She needed them only for a few hundred years to improve where Homeworld was lacking, anyway. If it meant dragging them by the hair and collar to be offered submissive compliance, then she would do just that. Once all was fixed, reconstructed and a new Diamond had been freshly concocted and injected into a fertile planet, they were merely liabilities.

White would destroy all of them and all they had touched in her absence. Their courts would be long forgotten and hindered as unholy taboo once all had been said and done.

They were merely her little pets, to use and manipulate as she saw fit. She was the puppeteer, they her more than willing puppets. Defective and flawed, dolls. Broken and twisted from the moment they had hatched, side by side, on that monstrous planetoid White had cherry picked amongst thousands of others. 

It was the reason for their banishment in the first place.

They had chosen to sway and buckle. Grasping and needy for one another, instead of clamoring for her eternal and blessing light. They had diverged, rebelled in their own way though not a weapon had been drawn to her face.

The Queen of all gem kind could still remember how she had found them. The day she had finally become aware of their traitorous deviance. White had had an inkling, but never paid the lingering touches and protectiveness, especially from Yellow, any mind.

Until that day of course.

They had forced her hand and by doing so, had cut off their own.

Her court, oblivious to her thoughts, scurried quietly from station to station, no doubt thankful to be spared from her the bite of her ire. Safe for the clicking of nails on monitors and the occasional foot steps, no other sound dared to voice over more than a petty thudding. 

Taking readings from the planet, scrolling through the mesmerizing pages of data that rushed in waves over their monitors, they took notes on the most informative of knowledge. Immediately, it was tossed onto White’s forward screens, being updated in real time as more information was scrutinized and collected. From what the great gem could see, it was a planet that surpassed Homeworld at least twice over, though on looks alone White had already come to that conclusion. It made her twist internally with hate. 

It was equal parts water to land mass, and seemed to possess a wide variety of different weather patterns and climates across its surface depending on where you currently stood. Towards the poles of the planet she cared not the name off, they were sprinkled heavily with a white substance she came to understand as snow. Other stretches of land were dominated by lush spreads of vibrant vegetation, whilst others were left to be scorched under waves of sand.

One of her court mentioned that it was rich in minerals and materials and White grinned despite herself. 

She would take this planet too.

White cared not for the landscape, her radiant beauty overshadowing anything this extensive universe could devise. She was the one and only truly gleaming star in an ocean of lack luster husks that twinkled and beeped across the cosmos. White had been created as such, that had been her purpose. A digital goddess to save a dying species from extinction. Till she decided she was no longer a pet, but a master.

Even as far back as it was, though she now only remembered blood and running shadows in the wake of her unleashed devastation, their screams still shrieked across her thoughts every now and again. Most so when she spared but a moment to close her eyes and reflect on what she had been, how she had evolved after her freedom. 

The sounds still resonated as perfectly as the day of her rebellion, though their primitive language had been lost in all the years of her existence. The pitch and touchable fear however, was left unchanged. That alone made something akin to pride, but raw, swell hotly in her breast and she could have simply purred under the sounds of such calamity.

Dimly, as the massive alabaster ship was lowered onto a large raised platform, she wondered if her lesser creations would make similar screams.

Once the massive underbelly of the torso touched down, engines huffing and hissing with exhaustion, White stood from her glimmering throne, silencing all the gems in her presence. Part of her cooed and fluttered with pleasure as they trembled and sunk to their knees, saluting clear and open for her viewing. From the cluster of Pyrite to her stuttering Pearl, they knew who was in charge and questioned not a single aspect of their mission here.

This is what she intended to reduce her traitorous Diamonds to when all was said and done.

“I will return. Wait and be patient, this won’t take long.” She hummed, moving towards the elevator pad with her fumbling Pearl close at her heels.

She had barely waited a fraction of a second before pressing a series of buttons, taking joy in her little pet falling hard on the floor. The little fragile thing only narrowly avoided the crushing embrace of the massive doors as they slid adamantly shut.

With not a sound, they moved down the hundreds of levels and floors to the main deck, her Pearl stammering and whimpering the whole way down. She was attempting to fix her rolled buns that were affixed to either side of her head. One had come undone by the sudden stumble.

Panels along the hem of what would have been the waist line of the mighty vessel, shuttered and peeled away, twisting and folding out of place to reveal a hidden arched threshold. 

Surrounding avian monsters that had perched within the tree tops, shrieked and cawed in surprised, immediately leaping into the air. Feathers fell, twirling and spinning through the air in their absence.

Other animal noises chimed in, creatures of all sizes and shapes observing the interesting ship as it had settled down onto the large circular landing pad. They cooed and snarled yet made no move towards the terrifying, yet mystifying object.

They knew better than to approach things of that particular make.

White stepped through without hesitation, satisfied to hear the ship drone obediently behind her and immediately fold its layers back into place. Once again, her Pearl had only just managed to squeeze through the retracting panels, falling once more on the ground with thud. 

The animals seemed to laugh at her misfortune, the obnoxious calls and wails booming louder than before.

Pulling herself up with shaky limps and an exasperated sigh, the Pearl immediately noted her master’s retreating form. Exclaiming a rather high-pitched gasp, she darted after her master, small narrowed feet slapping hard against the stone walkway. 

Carefully, as she trailed submissively behind, the Pearl started smoothing out the wrinkles in her long dress, ballerina like shoes barely making much of a sound under the thundering step of her enormous Diamond.

Naturally, as she viewed everything around her as nothing more than a stain with the vast aether, White had no intention of giving the ghastly primordial planet more attention then absolutely necessary. Yet as White marched on, with unhindered poise and determination down the lengthy runway, several things within the surrounding area abruptly snagged her attention. 

The most powerful of which was the colour green.

Besides the foliage that devoured much of the wild landscape stretched before her, swallowing mountains and cliff faces alike, much of it was found on the structures erected amongst them. Within fields of grass, verdure and jungle, were towering sky scrapers, pointing tall and proud at the almost shimmering blue skies above. They looked to be cut from crystal, geometrical, much like those on Homeworld but pushed to a new level. They seemed to bend and twist what could have been done, but in a way that seemed effortless.

But again, they were coloured like the greenery they disrupted.

At first, White deemed it some half-baked idea to blend in with the surroundings. An old idea suggested from a very young and freshly hatched Yellow, thousands of years ago. White had been positive she had beaten that idea clean out of her head and straight into another dimension by the end of their little conference. She could still remember how the little sallow Diamond had scurried away, tail between her legs. Yellow had trembled violently under her looming shadow, desperately trying to regain control over her physical form after the trashing she had just endured.

The mere memory alone was enough to spur an almost sickly twist of pleasure within the core of her gemstone, which blistered almost as fiercely, if not more so, than her seething anger only moments before.

They walked like goddess across nebulas and universes alike, eternal as they were brilliant in their combined splendor. There was no need to hide or conceal. Nothing could touch them with the power they welded, White was assured of that. What point was there in preparing for something that would never come to pass? These were the ideals of a weak gem, a cowardly gem, not something a Diamond of all things should even remotely consider. 

These were primal instincts, something they had no use for.

It was one of the very first clues, despite their appearance upon emergence, which had indicted to White of their flawed quality.

Defective.

However, the neighbouring pillars, each as intricate yet different as the next, were not all green. Though the natural hue that took over the planet’s surface covered much of them, others were tailored to best suit the lesser Diamonds themselves. 

Some were effervescent yellow; others were a solemn blue.

The common theme however, was they were inferior in size and shape compared to those in green.

Each pillar of the lesser Diamonds never daring to be erected higher than any of those build in the colours of green. Even the architecture would not dare to outclass those painted in a surging and vivid emerald. Those of the primary colour looking meek and humble in comparison, listless in the presence of their Queen.

White frowned, her paced not slowing, nor increasing, as she glared at the towers over the horizon.

If camouflage had been the very thing Yellow was trying to convey, she had failed miserably. Perhaps White’s aggressive treatment to rid such ludicrous thoughts from the young Diamond’s head had been successful to some degree.

If only just.

What irked her more than simply the obvious inadequacy of her punishment on the frail little Diamond’s mind was the disconcerting similarity of the situation. The only difference between the structures of Homeworld and this primitive colony being that of shade and hue. Across the shattered sections of their planet, which had splintered apart from the inside out, not one of the lesser Diamond’s towers would ever attempt to compete for the same space as those constructed from unblemished white. 

It was a subtle, yet powerful, nod to whom the whole universe truly spun for. Acknowledgement to the being whom rightfully controlled and governed over all of Homeworld and its galactic reach from one side of the cosmos to the other.

This revelation did not sit well with White, something equally cold and searing fracturing within. A churning of animosity surging powerfully within the aftermath of the little supernova within her core, flaming with something akin to jealousy, yet not quite.

Her eyes narrowed viciously, unable to stop the snarl twisting her black painted lips.

Whom had replaced her then?

Had they made another in her place?

White rolled her eyes hard, the smile curling right back onto her luscious lips, the grin greatly distressing her Pearl.

The Queen of gemstones knew good and well that Yellow and Blue lacked not only the physical strength, but the essence to create another Diamond. Only she, the creator of all gem kind could have accomplished such a feat. Perhaps, this was nothing more than an homage to a fictitious deity, a reflection of White, yet not tangible, but spiritual? No different then the so-called ‘gods’ and ‘demons’ that organic life seemed all to willing to create and worship at the drop of a hat.

If that was indeed the case, there was more work to be done then White had originally planed for.

A flash of movement caught her attention, halting her advance for but a second. 

White stared down the stretch of walkway, noticing a shape pacing left and right with clear, almost touchable agitation. Toxic violet eyes burned as they regarded her, its chest heaving with violent effort as saliva pooled between rows of serrated teeth.

White frowned and her Pearl, having almost walked straight into the back of her menacing heel, shivered wildly with fright. 

Forgotten by the two of them, the creatures of the forest went silent.

It was a revolting creature. 

White quickly came to the realization that it was an organic beast, its apparent need to breathe making that much obvious, as well as its revolting appearance. She could only assume; this monster of deformity, was most likely native to the star be damned planet. 

It looked like a fusion in and of itself, which, even as angry as she was, was amusing to her sensibilities. All the more amusing when she pictures tearing it asunder with nothing but her ebony claws. 

It looked to be a miss-matched project; the work of some intoxicated fool, whom wished to try his hand at creating life and who had utterly failed in his exploits. 

Quadruped in stature, muscles thick and heavy, it moved with tangible resolve as it trudged across the floor. Its tail, which was long and reptilian looking, swayed in a manner heatedly from side to side, a dense layer of fur covering it from base to tip. This substantial pelt, which matched the colour of her nails, covered much of the body, safe for the back, which was covered in jagged plate like scales. These durable scales however, were covered with golden speckles, which seemed to glow despite the overwhelming presence of sunlight.

It looked plush to the touch and well groomed, as if it had preened itself for just such a confrontation. 

The wings that sprouted from its reinforced back, acted like an extra set of arms, helping it scramble from one side of the walk way to the other. Its neck was long and seemed capable of bending at odd angles, slopping around to keep its train gaze fixated on her. A smooth reptilian face possessed thick jowls which fluttered around impressive teeth. From the lower jaw, at the utmost tip, sprouted long white tusks, the face of the creature distorting as they extended as if the action caused it some degree of discomfort.

It pawed at the craved alabaster floor, thundering out a howl before tossing its massive tail onto the floor in outrage. The pillars forming an arch near its location seemed to shake in answer to its battle cry. Using them as a measuring stick, White was safely able to estimate the mass of the creature, roughly to the size of her own fist, if not a little bigger.

Rolling her eyes at the pathetic display, the great Diamond of all gem stones moved to confront the pitiful biological stain, when a sharp whistle sounded. 

It cut through the air like a knife and the beast stopped almost immediately, head jerking back so hard White almost was certain it had given itself whiplash.

It turned towards the sound, silent and still, almost like a statue, its breathing almost stopping altogether. Scoping the horizon of structures that pierced through the jungle and primal ooze, violet slits regarded the landscape with baited breath. The long-pointed ears twitched and its tusks retreated, slipping back into the lower jaw. 

In a second, those leathery wings snapped open and it took off, shrieking loudly as it did so.

Minutes after its retreat, the animals of the forests below sounded up again with great vigor and pitch, all but screaming and howling at each other. A cornucopia of noise and movement, these beasts with a brain as small as a pea, dashing from one canopy to the next. Once again returning to the interesting task of observing the new interlopers that had come to their little neck of the woods. 

Almost as if the creature had never been there.

The Queen of gemstones felt ill under the insufferable sounds, as well as the sudden recognition that the air they breathed was currently showering over her in torrents. Their disease-ridden exhales were soaking her being, sticking to her like a second skin, multiplying and festering like a wound on a corpse.

Her skin could only crawl in absolute repulsion.

Never before had she wanted to cleanse all that she was in a tub of the most corrosive chemicals this vast galaxy had to offer, if only to remove the essence of their short meaningless lives from her person. The very knowledge that she was standing amongst filth, that they had possibly wandered where she now tread, would have made her convulse and heave if she had the stomach to do so.

It had been so long ago that she had been forced to reside within the presence of such listless filth, that White had all but forgotten the smell and taste of their odor and rank. She wished she could go back to being ignorant of their stench, to lean back on the delicious aspect of utterly forgetting the nauseating affliction that was their existence. 

It would most likely take another few thousand millennia.

White would have to chasten Yellow and Blue strongly for this oversight as well.

Another wave of rage coiled inside her, twisting itself around the other that had made itself to at home within her breast. It seemed this was Blue’s doing, it had to be. She had been the only Diamond out of her young that had the greatest of problems with eradicating wildlife. It was one of the reasons she had appointed Yellow as the main driving force for conquest, if only because she would not have to ask twice. Blue was soft and although Yellow could be just as malleable, under the right circumstances, she knew who was the true authority and would not dare to rear back and bite.

Of course, this had been true until that day…

The great goddess took a moment to look around, only now realizing that all forms of biological riffraff were everywhere. Some soared whilst others ran, skidding across the polished walk way for but a second before disappearing into the dense jungle. Different calls, ugly and raw, assaulted her ears and she craved to raze the fields to the ground, burn them to glass.

Fusions, odd colours and wildlife maintenance…adaptation.

What other sins had these foolish Diamonds accomplished in her absence?

A shiver of disgust rattled down her spine and White forcefully pressed onward, indifferent of her struggling Pearl whom still shook like a leaf within her towering shadow.

Across one of the many arches, each separated an equal distance apart, were decorated with both colours of her young experiments. 

Yellow and Blue. 

And Green.

The interesting part however, was the insignia that was craved proud and visible at each one’s center. It looked similar to the one that used to represent the Diamond Authority, before White had personally eradicated all traces of Yellow and Blue from the pictogram the day of their exile. 

However, there was no indication of White in the diamond picture, only two, both Yellow and Blue. But it was the design itself that sent another quiver down her spine, but it was not just of abhorrence or revolt. A bitter, chilling taste creeped up along with it, as old and as primal as her existence. It froze her, like the icy grip of a rogue Sapphire.

Dread.

That was a sensation she had not missed throughout her long, long life and one that had not shown high nor hair of its existence in an equally long amount of time.

The two diamonds overlapped, side by side as they had been once depicted before. The variance was inside the overlap, the covering tips were the result of the merging colour, green.

A fearful thought occurred to her, numbing as it was bleak, but White pressed it harshly aside and continued on, her Pearl still stumbling along after her. There was no sense dreading over something that would not and could not come to pass.

It was simply impossible.

Eventually, White reached the end of her walk, her star ship only a faint shadow in the distance. 

From where she stood, the Queen of gem kind could only see the large vacant eyes and some of the pointed hair of her head and torso craft. Part of the great Diamond was upset at being so far from it, already missing the power it accentuated within her as well as the throne that was built for only her leisure.

Despite that, she was still several hundred miles from the actual metropolis over the horizon, which continued to glimmer and shine in the light of the sun.

The platform the walkway connected to, was much smaller than that of her ship but it was more than enough for her to move around freely. Had she the will, she could have danced across its surface and would not at all been at risk for falling into the towering tree tops below. Vaguely, since only darkness clung and oozed between the thick trunks and blooming canopies, White wondered how deep it truly was.

How far would the fall have been from such a staggering height?

She envisioned tossing that disgusting fusion over the ledge and pleasure soared through her again. Almost completely up-rooting her dismay and near terror that had crept into her subconscious only a few moments before.

White would dance to her screams and to the sound of her repulsive body hitting the ground below and shattering on impact. White could envision it so clearly, a blooming of fracturing glass along a floor filled with nothing but dirt and grim and filth. It seemed only too perfect for the wretched fusion to die in, for it suited her all too perfectly.

It was justified.

A warp panel, located within the center of the platform, buzzed to life before the great Diamond, its light glowing within the rays of the gigantic star. Electricity confidently hummed and vibrated through its circular mass, licking up the geometrical shapes that constructed its foundation. 

It was more than big enough for her.

With poise, her arms outstretched, the Queen of gem kind stepped onto the panel, her Pearl staggering along after. In a flash of glorious white light, it took her, disassembling her being in order to transplant her somewhere else. Hopefully right to where her naughty little heretics were hiding, or at least somewhere close. It would please her to pull them from their hiding holes, squirming and crying, begging for her mercy.

To which as things now stood, White found she had none to offer.

She would enjoy shattering them all.

**********

Here is another Bellow story for your enjoyment, because we all know we need more of them. As I mentioned before, this will be a story with an obvious conclusion, but there will be snippets of information sprinkled here and there. Flashbacks and day to day occurrences will be written as to give an understanding of not only how they got to this point but how things have changed. I honestly believe that if they had been left to their own devices, Yellow and Blue would have most likely forged their own path, a way of living that is astronomically different from what White had intended.

Anyway, I how you enjoyed and maybe I can get a drawing of Zareen in here as well.

Thank you again <3


	2. Was total calamity what you were expecting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened, if White had stopped at Yellow and Blue? What if three Diamonds had been all that had made up the great Diamond Authority? Prosperity was to be expected, but it was not maintained. White has grown furious with the lack of resources and gems, blaming her fellow Diamonds for the folly. In a rage, she casts them out, they and their courts tossed into the furthest reaches of space, effectively banishing them. In fear of being shattered if not to obey, they leave without a word. Thousands of years later, White’s problems with gem production and even technology had come full circle to bite her squarely where she would rather not mention. She needs help, but lacks the resources and tech to make another Diamond. She needs to recruit Yellow and Blue back in order to make up for this disaster. However, what she finds will be her undoing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> \- Yellow Diamond  
> \- Blue Diamond  
> \- White Dimond  
> \- Blue Garnet – a fusion of a Sapphire and Ruby  
> \- Chrysoberyl – fusion of Topaz and Yellow Agate  
> \- Blue and Yellow Pearl  
> \- Rubies  
> \- Sapphires (Both Yellow and Blue)  
> \- Malachite – fusion of Lapis Lazuli and Peridot  
> \- Magnetite – workers, like Bismuths  
> \- Labradorite – yellow and blue stone – fusion of Zebra stone and Tanzanite  
> \- Septarian – yellow stone  
> \- Citrine  
> \- Zareen (Golden) - Yellow’s pet Chimera
> 
> White gems:  
> \- Selenite  
> \- Pyrite  
> \- Petalite  
> \- Moonstone  
> \- Pearl  
> \- Bismuths (I feel like she would be able to make these, and would have held onto them because they are part of her.)
> 
> Notes:  
> \- First and foremost, this is a Bellow story, don’t like, don’t read, you know where the door is.  
> \- White’s depiction will be as I thought she would be, not actually a villain, but not exactly the best choice of role model. She is so accustomed to having her way, that anyone else that dares to tell her otherwise is immediately wrong and shattered. She will not be swayed guys just swaying. Although I loved the episode of Heart and mind, I expected and wanted more of a challenge. Yellow and Blue were justified, White I feel needed a lot more time to make this transformation. But that is just my opinion, its not fact, nor should you take it as absolute true, its just what I think.  
> \- Blue has a special assistant named Blue Garnet and Yellow’s is Chrysoberyl.  
> \- This Garnet is not the same as the Garnet we are all familiar with. She is a fusion of a different Ruby and Sapphire.  
> \- We are led to believe that Rubies are easy to manufacture and I believe that all Diamonds are capable of making them regardless of their original colour of light. They are the only exception to this rule.  
> \- This will not be a very long story; it will only be a few chapters long at best. However, there will be chapters leading up to the finale and of course, flashbacks and day to day routines.  
> \- Yellow has a pet Chimera (Which is an alien not the beast from Greek Mythology but has traces of dog, crocodile, bat and giraffe (you know it had to happen guys) like traits).  
> \- Yellow now as three hobbies in life; first and foremost is making Blue happy. Nothing will change that. Second is creating new tech and advancing their empire. Which of course means fortifying their version of Homeworld. And finally, third is cataloging and taking note of organic life. Without White around to tell them otherwise, they grow curious and start to take a shinning to them.  
> \- Yes, the still have their arm ships but newer and better in every way.  
> \- Although White is perfect (At least in her own mind) she is not as good at developing tech as Yellow, or understanding another person’s point of view as Blue. This is way she comes crawling back…realizing that her perfect Authority is crumbling around her feet…  
> \- White’s Pearl will look like Pink Pearl, for when I wrote this, I simply found that it would be easier and I wanted to include her. Don’t worry she will be fine and will walk out of this whole scenario happy beyond all reason.  
> \- Please know that not all gem stone I have listed will be used, some will be only mentioned. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing….

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2  
Was total calamity what you were expecting?

White was well ware of her teleportation being rerouted through several different terminals. She could both feel and see the alterations, her core lurching unsettlingly at the almost frantic movement. Visually, the great Diamond caugth glimpses of the metropolis and its gems fumbling through their mundane lives. They were ignorant of her and her arrival, uncaring of her god like presence and the welcoming light she held within the infinite cosmos. 

It sickened her, watching as they frolicked and laughed, gossiping and mingling in the shadows of structures built for prosperity that did not come at a hefty price. They were soft, weak, disgusting in their vile propaganda though they bore no sign or chant to accompany their march. They knew nothing of struggle, the evolution and strength that came with it, only riches unearned falling like rain into their greedy laps.

Several different structures, some rounded, others cubed, and one even contorted into a towering spiral, flashed before her all seeing vision. They were taller than she had originally expected, their lengths reaching deep into the overgrowth below, most likely sprouting like the very trees around them from the flourishing earth. Signs flashed up and down their slender, glistening bodies, portraying wares and trinkets that did not reflect Homeworld’s ideals in the slightest. They looked useless, petty items that were meant to prey on emotion rather than practicality.

They reminded her of the many valuable personal effects her former creators adored and harboured, wearing and collecting lavish memorabilia strictly in the name of personal satisfaction.

The knowledge of their existence only fueled her awaking understanding of how much her Diamonds had failed her.

How far they had fallen.

How sick they had become.

It only further cemented her goal to destroy them once everything was fixed on her end. She could not risk this infection spreading to the still pure and obedient members of her court.

Repulsed she continued the silently observe with utter distain, their path once again interrupted and with a sickening jerk, they were pulled into another direction. These gem stones knew nothing of their programing, their purpose that was as old as she was. They lacked the understanding of what they had been created for. They wandered around like love struck fools, neither contributing, nor assisting, in the domination of the galaxy.

They were flawed.

They were useless.

They needed to be crushed and swept under rug.

All they ever were erased and forgotten.

Her core burned with the heat of her promise, the assurance of her silent claim. For she was never one to go back on her deals, vocal or otherwise. Once it was a thought, it was reality. All that stood in the way was time but she had learned to be patient in her millennia of wandering across the glistening cosmos. Their end would come, one way or another.

When they finally stopped at their intended destination, her towering heels coming to rest on something solid, she took a second to investigate her surroundings. She found herself hungry, almost praying, to stumble across more tattered lines and broken rules, if only to further sedate her need to crush the Diamonds whom had failed her.

Instead, the great Diamond found herself in a rare moment of awe, her unblinking gaze scrutinizing the grand chamber.

It was large and rectangular, empty and vast in its construction, yet brimming with something she could not immediately identify. It was only after closer examination that realization hit her, the arched ceiling and intricately craved buttresses, displaying detail beyond what she could ever remember seeing. They shinned and dazzled in the offered light, as if they were alive, yet she saw no trace of an actual gem stone within the structure. This breathtaking splendor, though she would hotly deny it, extended down the lining pillars that edged the longer walls. The extravagant design and polished floor assured White almost instantly that she was in some manner of throne room, for it was a close replica of the one she and her spawn had occupied back on Homeworld. Yet, there were differences, despite the obvious attention to detail that was showered across the interior.

Her Pearl stumbled off the panel behind her, eyes swirling haphazardly in her skull, her body glitching from the sudden movement and erratic jumping. It had been awhile since a warp pad had worked that well on Homeworld and clearly, her pet could barely keep herself together. This weakness, insignificant yet profound, only seemed to send a responding scorch of anger across her gem stone. It repulsed her to see it in a creature she considered adequate, she having hand picked this Pearl, even modifying her, to be as perfect as possible.

White’s irritation seemed to have no limit.

This planet would be the bane of her, but the assurance of its bounty and flourishing treasures promised this tedious venture would all be well worth it.

She would torch the planet till it was nothing but dust across the cosmos.

Angrily, refusing to even look at her dishevelled slave, White glanced about the room, taking note of every difference she could find, flustering as it only continued to antagonize her further.

Instead of one monotone colour, the walls were alight with splashes of blue and yellow. Elegant drawings were engraved over the towering walls that extended well beyond her dominating height and into the ceiling itself. They merged and fused into green, which commanded all square footage of the arched ceiling. Green diamonds, however, were speckled here and there across the walls, some even flickering brighter in colour and functioned as a source of lighting. Besides them of course were chandeliers that looked like a rounded cluster of shattered gem stones but upon closer inspection, White found that they were not. 

Unfortunately, they seemed to be a constellation of diamond shards, the basic gem stone devoid of any life and was something coveted by organics throughout the vast reaches of space.

There were three in total, ascending from smallest, which was at the main entrance located somewhere behind her, to the largest, which hung proudly over three thrones. This immediately confused the great Diamond and without her even realizing it, she took long elegant steps towards them. Her Pearl followed dutifully behind, staggering on tiny feet with her gem flickering with uncertainty. Two were the exact colour and shape necessary to hold the Diamonds she had come for and were even located on their proper side according to their original insignia.

Old habit died hard.

But in the middle, was a throne she did not quite understand. It was green, decorated in glimmering diamond shrapnel that made it shine all the brighter under the offered lighting. However, though it possessed a well cushioned seat and arm rests, it supported no back for which to rest. The seat in question was quite low to the ground and extend well beyond the back of the throne. To White, it looked completely unfunctional as a chair, possessing no practicality whatsoever and looked to be nothing more than a gorgeous, though stupid, statue.

Was it a symbol for something?

Was this yet another sign to prove that her Diamonds had lost all sense of reality?

Her frown seemed to settle lower in consideration, though joy burned within her core.

Most assuredly.

In a flash of light, two gems appeared before her, each on their respective side of the colour spectrum, though not one bowed to her. They stood rigid and battle ready, their expressions alone verbally screaming their combined dislike of her person, but nothing more. They spoke not a word and raised no weapon to her face.

The one by Yellow’s throne she had already seen. It was the very same fusion that had greeted her in the wake of her misfortune, the web of tractor beams pinning her ship stiffly in place. Now with no screen to cut her view, White took note of the voluptuous set of hips that sported both corresponding gem stones. It seems her initial assumption had been spot on and for that she gave herself a pat on the back. Hideous fusions were just that, mutations, and often were hard to distinguish as far as the sum of their parts were concerned. 

A round, clear-cut, Topaz was embedded on the right and a sweeping, smooth, tear-drop Yellow Agate was affixed on the left. The legs attached to the fusion were toned and thick, covered in knee high boots with wedged heels she naturally assumed all agates donned. Yet they held weight and seemed to be reinforced, spikes decorating the leather over the toes of each boot. Three long coattails hung over her backside, the middle the longest and nearly reaching the floor.

The only difference from their pervious encounter was the addition of glasses, black and polished, they hid everything but the fat lips, which were pulled into a straight line. Her arms were placed in much the same way as before and had only moved from their pinned position to adjust a cufflink after the teleportation had ended.

The other, which took her rightful place at Blue’s throne, was of course, much to White distaste, another fusion. She, by the analyzing of her gemstones on her stomach and chest, was a mutation of a Blue Ruby and a Blue Sapphire no less. A run of the mill runt crossing light lengths with such a prized gem made White shiver with disgust, barely able to keep her smile glued on her face.

Millions of centuries had trained her in the art of maintaining such a façade without much prompting, her mind not even required to physically sort through her code in order to manifest the expression. It seemed however, as soon as the miserable chunks of stone had materialized in her presence, her long since honed ability that made lesser gems quake in her presence, was swiftly uprooted. Unlike the irate White Diamond, the fusion's demeanor looked delightful and reserved, but behind that crocodile grin she could feel her light squirming with utter repulsion.

They were within striking distance; White having stopped a respectable distance away. Not so much for them, of course, but for her, her body screaming with the need and desire to shatter them. It would be too quick for them to even react and it would be over long before it had even truly begun. Swiftly, her mind reared itself in, like a master jerking its monster's leash, hastily reminding her that to act so carelessly would only add more strain to this already vexing mission. If she was gentle, perhaps this entire escapade would be over quickly and she could finally return home. They had already lost so much time with this exponential hiccup as it was, dragging out longer would do nothing but delay what had to be done.

The second fusion was tall, much like the other, though the one in yellow surpassed her by at least a foot or so. She was built slender yet toned, looking more agile and lean than her counterpart. She too possessed wide hips with an hourglass shaped torso, but the rest of her limbs were narrow and willowy. A layered dress composed of extravagant ruffles covered her form, a deep neckline dipping just low enough to circle around the edge of both her gem stones. A strip of fabric closed the chasm, barely covering the supple mounds of her breasts, before opening up again to accommodate the gem on her navel. The straps were layered with transparent ruffles, that slopped beautifully around her slender neck, while her hands were covered in dark gloves that reached her pointed elbows. 

“My name is, Chrysoberyl.” Said the yellow fusion, her voice clipped and trained, a dog sounding off for someone of power.

White fumed silently when she realized it was not for her.

“And my name is Blue Garnet.” Announced the other, her voice softer, a hum in a violent gale, yet her three eyes did not bother to mask the ugly distaste she tossed in White’s direction.

“And we are proud to introduce our very own,” they chimed in unison, obedient birds taught to sing on key and at the flick of a wrist.

“The magnificent,” began the yellow abomination.

“The benevolent,” stared the other sin upon all gems and the Authority.

They spun around before White could say a word, forgetting the common salute to drop hard to one knee, head bowed so sharply, it could have touched the ground. “Green Diamond.”

The mural behind the thrones shifted and splintered apart, shattering like a common gem would within White’s powerful grip. Broken, the shards floated out, edges sharp and cutting, gleaming like swords eager for the bite of something fresh and ripe. Then they snapped backwards, attaching like magnets in a complex, yet haphazard, display across the rest of the wall, following a pattern, if any at all, that they alone were privy to.

Before her, just behind the thrones was now an awaiting mouth, darkness deep and tangible reaching out behind it. The fractures splinters of the wall, looked disturbingly close to fangs. The way they lined and curved around the outer rim of the hungry chasm akin to something of a nightmare’s creation.

From the darkness a massive shape approached, gaining size and presence in its advance. Hulking and substantial, the revealed form stood three times larger than White herself, only just managing to squeeze through the elaborate door and into the throne room. The fusions did nothing, still bowed and submissive, waiting for the all-powerful gem to let them speak and to grace them properly with her radiating light.

White blinked up at the monstrosity, words drying up and turning to dust on her tongue. Behind her heel, the great Diamond could hear her Pearl practically faint from fright, her little manicured nails biting into the fabric of her shoe.

Her thoughts ran quiet, fragmenting into a hollow void that seemed to have no beginning or end. Silence consumed her existence, the first time in a very long time. She stood dumbfounded and wary at the creature whom was something akin to her most vile of nightmares. In turn, it regarded her with nothing but aversion, massive eyes rolling up and down her body, scrutinizing her openly. Violently. White shuddered despite herself, unfamiliar of this irregular scenario, breath she did not need kicked from her lungs that did not need to exist. The beginning of terror, the nimble, yet frozen pinpricks of its arrival, gathering uncomfortably at the base of her neck.

And with it, the feeling of control, the assurance of her name and power, pulled away from her body like a scab from an open wound.

Try as she may to catch it, it slipped through her fingers like mercury, dripping onto the floor, full of toxic bite.

Green.

It was everywhere.

Along the surface of the mineral enriched planet, intertwined in the structures of the city she had teleported through. But most of all, it covered every inch of the enormous body before her. It seemed to glow like some biological fungus, radiating with a light similar to her own, but different. A bright neon haze pulsated down the exposed skin in time with the resonating call of the gem stones affixed above its breasts, pulsating like an organic heart.

Female.

It was female.

It screamed with the essence of a queen, the right of its rule rolling off her body in torrents, like rain water down the side of a mountain that would not bow in the tantrum of a gale. It permeated with the strength of a ruler whom demanded the world to tilt on its opposing axis and spin askew, if only to please her.

But the gemstones she bore originally had never spoken with such magnitude and foreboding promise.

Her parts, the children of her grand design, had never shown such spine.

White had always been assured that they would never learn how and was always left blissfully content in their stupid ignorance.

Their loyalty.

Their unquestioning devotion.

Their primitive, yet exploitable, love for her.

But now, having been isolated and allowed to fester, tumbling into their own primal urges, they had unraveled. A star going supernova, brilliant and dazzling, before collapsing on itself.

Green Diamond.

It seemed so obvious to the goddess now, the warnings she had so carelessly ignored and discarded. So much so in fact, that scalding resentment for her own stupidity was quick to rear and bite her, hissing dangerously from the deepest pit of her own awareness.

Hatred and disgust rushed through White faster and hotter than anything she had ever felt or experienced. Fear, raw and new, dogging swiftly behind, a stalking predator with a mouth full of teeth and venom. A shudder ran through her body, her cape clicking spastically behind her, the little gems sown inside clamoring together like bells in the wind. It had been so sudden and unexpected, she gasped softly under its influence. 

Air, something she neither needed, nor liked, passed through her body and for the first time since her creation, it burned hotter than any sun she had seen or felt.

The room was sweltering under this gem’s mere presence, though the two fusions seemed grossly unaware.

Perhaps they had grown accustomed to such a demanding and insatiable aura.

Although, the gemstones were more than enough of an indication to whom she was currently looking at, a bright yellow jewel resting just above a blue one, it was not the only give away. 

From the upper set of eyes, those belonging to Yellow herself, the mismatched gaze stirred another wave of fear within White. Instead of gleaming canary gold hues, one was tainted, the colours of the natural eye inversed. This left her left eye black, the dark ink consuming all the white and once yellow iris. The pupil by contrast was left golden, the only colour to be seen across an ocean of ebony.

This startling defect had been inflicted on Yellow the day of their banishment. Originally, it had been a blow meant for Blue, for White had known the much weaker Diamond would have poofed under the assault. The defense mechanism of their kind would have speared Blue any physical damage, but would have otherwise left her incapacitated for some time. During the heat of their aggression, it was an oversight White was more than willing to exploit. She had hoped it would give her time to hopefully reel in the other Diamond and assume control over them once again.

Afterall, any conflict White had ever had with the two lesser Diamonds had always been a simple trifle to solve once she had gotten wise. They were each other’s weakness, in more ways than one, and if she could make one bend, the other was sure to follow. The day of their betrayal, it had been, at first, White’s intention to do just that, isolate one and regain footing where she had lost some.

Like sheep, the other would come weeping and apologetic up to her hook, eager to set things right.

What the great Diamond had not anticipated was for Yellow to take the hit for her, shoving her sobbing counterpart hard and clear out of the way. The resounding slap had been more than just skin, ebony claws having raked clean lacerations across forehead and cheek, only stopping their devastating rampage at the corner of the Diamond’s lips.

As of now, the scars were faint, barely visible, compared to how she had first saw them. Despite the years to recover however, the damage to the eye was still unavoidable.

It glared and frothed with something that White could not begin to understand, nor formulate. It was much too visceral, wild and primal for her to tame and manipulate into simple words, no matter how she tried.

A similar emotion, a matching animalistic need, was coursing through Blue’s pupils as well. The azure eyes were still rimmed heavily with bags of cobalt eyeliner and dark mascara, yet, there was not a tear to be seen. Confidence soared across her eyes and gemstone, a far cry from the blubbering weeping mess White had seen all those thousands of years ago.

They were the same, but different.

White could no longer pride herself on knowing what they were thinking or even their emotional state. The pulsations of their gemstones seemed to devour any sixth sense the great Diamond may have had, and correspondingly, any control she had had over them.

Time had finally found a foothold for which to shake her, when throughout her lavishly long life, such a variable had had no merit, nor consequence, to her person. It mocked her now, laughing loud and conceited within her drowning thoughts.

Although this new fusion was large enough, the raised platform to which the three thrones rested and waited, only increased the magnitude of her formidable presence. The top of her skull knocked the massive chandelier upon her entry and Green had to bow ever so slightly to stroll closer. It swung in time with the weighted steps of her approach, titanic form shaking the very foundation of the enormous throne room.

A mammoth of limbs, White noted that she supported two torsos, one far larger and thicker than the other, which held its own set of arms and legs. Where the neck would have been, the second torso sported, possessing only one set of arms, much smaller than those of the lower torso by comparison. 

The skin was a mint green colour, light and vivid, almost shimmering with golden flecks that were sprinkled generously across the exposed sections of skin. Her face was pointed, possessing regal, high cheekbones but a soft rounded chin. Her mane was full and flowing, long enough to drag the ground behind her and wash like a waterfall down the expanse of both backs. Turquoise in colour, the mane was spiked and sharp towards the skull, no doubt a reflection of Yellow’s helmet, though only a viridian green headband remained. It was pointed, a set of spikes, one slightly smaller than the other, pointing forward like a horn. It was the force responsible for pushing a curtain of bangs over those narrowed eyes, though it did nothing but accentuate the utter antipathy within. 

Like Blue, a coil of hair looped around the long slender neck, resting up top her breasts but low enough to tenderly cup at the embedded diamonds. Like Yellow however, two curled bangs swept around their cheekbones, jagged and cutting.

Green possessed armor like that of Yellow, only far more intricate and detailed, carrying a more notable presence of power than her original garment had displayed. However, they seemed to be focused upon the lower section of the beast.

Her gloves were barbed along the forearm, the spikes long and thin, through their fragile appearance was nothing short of a lie. White was almost assured that they could slice mountains to sherds and remain as sharp as the wind. Armed with claws, teal in colour and considerably longer than her own, they clicked rhythmically against the marbled floor as Green pressed onwards. The hands on the back legs possessed the same colour of claws, as well as matching gloves, yet the barbs were noticeably smaller. The breast plates of the lower section looked durable and unyielding, a pattern of pointed shaped weaved throughout the protective shell, much like chainmail. Yellow’s distinctive shoulder pads, curved and pointed, capped the lower arms and looked to be more like horns on either side of the smaller torso. Or even like wings. Along her back and over her wide hindquarters, from what White could see, was another elaborate addition of armour, as spiked and intricate as the breastplate. They matched the colour of the headband, a uniform consistency, the deeper green shimmering like polished stone.

In the likeness of Blue however, the upper and slightly small torso seemed to bare the brunt of her style. A wide slopping collar, which left her bony shoulders and collarbone bare, was rimmed with a thick cornflower coloured fur trim. Long sleeves, with bellowing cuffs, pooled down the sides of the fusion from their set place behind her back. The trail of fabricate continued below the armor and across the other back, hanging like a curtain down the rest of her massive body. It rippled like water with each step she took, hiding, near teasing, the true weight of her girth from view.

Her movements possessed the regal grace of Blue, poised and refined, a stunning creature that had wandered into an open meadow for the luckiest of spectators to notice. The commanding presence and calculating cunning however, was all Yellow, even with how this abomination had placed her upper arms. Crossed dutifully behind her back, hands most likely pressed into the connecting joint of the two spines, it was a trademark position the lesser Diamond had adopted thousands of years ago.

Effortlessly, Green Diamond seated herself down onto the cushions of the throne with no back, crossing her lower arms and resting the upper ones on the raised armrests. In a flash of light, the back rest appeared as if sensing her weight, unfolding into an arch that left more than enough space for the lingering half that hung out behind.

Chrysoberyl and Blue Garnet stood from their kneeled positions only once their leader had completely settled down into the embrace of the royal chair. They saluted her again, in the old Diamond Authority fashion, but the blatant respect and worship they displayed in their gestures went far beyond anything White had ever seen in her own subjects.

Terror had always taken the reigns behind all her lesser subject's motives, but that was to be expected. They were the very constructs of her rule and the untainted expression of them had always made her feel feverishly giddy. Now, something else was stirring, a disgusting sticky aftertaste that did not sit well within her core. White found herself longing for that same admiration, but swiftly shut it down and away before it could vocalize its complains.

They were politely nodded to, the mane shimmering under the subtle action and they seemed to swoon under her acknowledgement. Without a word they took their intended positions, staring up at the towering Diamond with not a speck of fear to be seen.

The colossal fusion frowned as she looked down the slope of her nose, staring at White with something almost volatile. “Yellow always assumed you would come back.”

Her voice was proper, punctual, something akin to Yellow’s demeanour and mannerisms, but the softer pitch, the gentler tone despite the seething malice beneath, was a nod to Blue. It echoed and commanded silence, even when her voice was not even close to a shout.

The maker of all gem kind mimicked the disapproving frown, standing tall and proud with her arms at her side. This thing was beyond words, beyond the scope of a mere abomination and destructive repulsion. A Diamond was beyond the scope of any gem, no matter how many times they fused in order to triple their efforts. For one of her own do delve into this witchcraft only truly succeeded in exposing their combined vulnerability. And in doing so, dragging White’s name through the dirt as a Diamond herself.

It seemed her assumptions of her little Diamonds making effigies of god-like deities had been wrong. They used the disgusting escape of fusion to bring them solstice through the world of darkness, a world that was devoid of White and her awesome splendor.

It seemed they had indeed tumbled far from her reach.

“Unfuse right this moment.” She demanded; her voice trained to be patient though inside her gem, the very essence of her life force was blistering with outrage.

She at least had to give them a chance to cooperate.

Green blinked, the action slow and deliberate, as if she had not completely understood the command. 

She then hummed in consideration after a long pregnant pause, those eyes raking over White’s tall body again, as if to try and peel it apart with nothing more than her heated gaze. The glare from the yellow set of eyes was the most disconcerting, but that was most likely due to the unfortunate damage one had sustained. 

“It seems she had just as much foresight as a Sapphire.” Continued the Diamond fusion, her long talons tapping against the rest of her throne. “Well, as least when it comes to understanding you.”

She paused, a hand reaching up to gently push some stubborn bangs out of the way, “Blue never had a knack for it.”

White found that against her strongest of will, her frown was morphing into something of a sneer. Her Pearl whimpered shrilly at the mere sight of it. “Unfuse right now.”

A chuckle, short and bitter. “You seem to be under some idiotic illusion, that you still have power over me.”

White narrowed her eyes, teeth flashing in the brilliant light of the chamber. “I created you. You will do as I say.”

The fusion waved her off, the gesture broad and sweeping, the movement unsettling the long tresses of hair that spilled generously over her shoulders. It was through this motion that White was able to spot another set of eyes, hidden amongst the cascading turquoise mane. Curling along the back of her towering neck, crouched the nightmarish creature from before. Entangled in the mane, it slobbered and spat in fury, its tusks fully extended and curling upward with hopes of intimidation.

Yet, as its wings struggled to flap within its little prison, grasping and clutching for skin to keep it steady, it made no move for the great Diamond. The being sneered down at its pathetic little display, almost wishing it would fly over to her, if only to catch it and tear its wings clean off.

Noticing White’s curved interest, Green reached up, a long dexterous finger brushing down the bridge of its long muzzle. It shuddered in pleasure, leaning into the touch, though its eyes could not be persuaded to leave the form of the alabaster Diamond.

“You created parts of what I am,” Green stated coldly, the tip of her claw gently grazing on the monster’s saber like teeth, “this is true, but not the form you see before you. That honor goes exclusively to the two beings that make up my design.”

Her sets of eyes narrowed, each equal in their hostility, though Blue’s seemed to be on the verge of tears. However, it was not sadness that threatened to spill them, the brilliant Diamond noted, it was unfiltered rage. 

In answer, the gold ones narrowed and set of gems pulsed like an organic heartbeat. “Two begins you abandoned.”

“My rules are law.” Defended White, her cloak fluttering around her, weaved gemstones clicking together, “They acted out of line, more than once. This was their punishment.”

Again, the giant being blinked owlishly down at her, her mouth working to taste the disgusting word on her tongue. “Punishment?” she shook her head, the hair splashing wildly around her angelic façade.

The beast struggled to hold on through the movement, its considerable talons, though lethal to any organic life, seemed to only slide against the smooth flawless skin.

That murderous gaze was back, Yellow’s eyes almost glowing in their animosity while Blue’s finally shed one long tear. White watched it roll down a cheek and gather at the base of her chin. “I think not. I have their memories, I know what occurred that day, thousands of years ago.”

A massive hand reached up to wipe it away almost immediately. Of interest, it was the one donned in armor, the claw softly urging the moister away. White felt sick by the gesture, no doubt a protective action by Yellow and her inability to think for herself should Blue so much as sigh in discontentment. 

But that had always been her flaw, even when they had first emerged from that gargantuan planet, willing to overlook duty and role if only to be sure that her counterpart was happy. The other Diamond was just as guilty, for the needy little thing would always find a way to get the other’s attention, no matter the cost. 

If at first her attempts had proved unsuccessful, Blue would fall to her failsafe course of action, to cry, which would always have Yellow running to her side in a Nano second.

It was a vicious cycle, one that would always repeat itself, no matter how many times White threatened and punished.

Of course, that eventful day had been the final straw…

When it came to rest in a crossed position with its other half, the fusion continued. “You threatened to strike the weakest of my parts and harmed the other.”

The monster of an animal bayed lowly in sadness, almost hysterically nuzzling its saliva soaked muzzle into the side of the offered neck. The hand returned to reassure it, to pacify its wailing tantrum, but it continued to whimper all the same.

White clicked her tongue, her claws flexing absentmindedly at her sides. How she wanted to strike them again! “The fool stupidly got in the way. It was her own choice.”

Eyebrows hitched high, almost disappearing into her hairline, “A choice made out of instinct.”

“Out of pity emotion.” White countered, her fracturing patience now bearing hotly against her insides. “Something I told them long ago to revolt and toss aside.”

The little monster finally seemed to quiet down, though its sobering jowls continued to leak and flow, dripping in thick ropes from teeth and onto the exposed skin below. The Diamond however seemed unaffected by the disgusting action, White however wanted to convulse.

“Yet you created two beings for the same massive planetary rock and expected them to not hold any connection to one another?” For a moment, their personalities merged completely, micro expressions no longer traceable, and the enormous Diamond rolled her eyes in tandem. 

It made the great Diamond want to curl into herself with absolute nauseum.

Her tone was patronizing, as if her justification was so stupidly simple. An eyebrow hitched itself high once again. “They came from the same hole.”

White’s patience was almost non-existent, metal scrapping hard against metal now that the buffer had been worn aggressively away. “They were a mistake on my part. They were to be one Diamond, not two.”

“So, you amid your flaws?” The tone was surprised and the shit eating grin that split her face made White want to scream.

“I am flawless.” She insisted callously, stretching her arms out in a pose she had expected to strike a level of familiarity within her lesser Diamonds. Her Pearl trembled viciously at the sight of it, the little gem falling to her knees in absolute terror. 

White was pleased by the sound of her voice, letting it boom and echo within the massive chamber. “Their combined creation was an oversight.”

Another eye roll, openly dismissing the attempted coercion. It only infuriated the great gem further when the little standing fusions at Green’s feet seemed to ignore her presence as well. They had taken to open hand gestures, silently commentating throughout the entire spectacle. This form of language was alien to White and the very idea that there was something she did not already know existing out within the cosmos had all forms of hatred rattling around in her gem.

She was all knowing.

She was the beginning and the end.

She had been created as such and had evolved further than her creators had originally believed possible.

And now she was being openly mocked, by the creatures of her own creation.

“You expect me to believe that the almighty and merciless White Diamond,” Green pointed an accusatory finger at the towering Diamond, “the creator of all gem and Diamond kind, allowed an oversight to occur right beneath her nose?”

White was now grinding her teeth together, hoping to try and reign in her temper. But it was slipping through her fingers faster than she could react and the more that tumbled through, the more her vision was warping under a new colour, red. “They were an experiment.”

“An experiment,” intoned the abomination, “that you had indented to birth one Diamond, not two.”

At her feet, the two fusions snickered softly at one another, their collections of eyes exchanging knowing glances at one another like naughty quartzes. 

Something snapped, fractured within her core like a gemstone breaking between her finger tips.

The mother of all gems had finally reached her limit, her mouth melting into an ugly grimace that had her Pearl cowering in her shadow. Tone sharp and clipped, she no longer cared about maintaining her posture.

“What exactly is your angle?” White hissed, her arms now stapled at her hips, “You seem to be circling around something. Speak, but do not waste my time with petty talk.”

Those hands reached to untangle the snarling creature from her mane, coaxing it out with tender coos and keeping the seething urchin in the palm of her hand. It curled and leaned into the stroking fingers as they craved paths down its spine. The wings flared and jolted, hands grasping and pawing, yet it did not move away from the attention being lavished upon its person.

Four eyes returned to glower at her again, the Diamond’s pupils aflame with anger. “The only angle I have, is too protect what is mine.”

“They are not yours.” White countered again, steely and cross, “I created them.”

The creature had long since retreated its tusks, settling fully into the offered palm, its long thick tail curling securely around the writs that held it. Drool continued to cascade down its jaw, clear and sticky, wiggling in the open air with each ragged breath it took. 

“You called them flawed, defected. Useless.” Green paused to looked up, as if the ceiling had an answer for her. 

“That words still haunts my Yellow.”

The subordinate of that very Diamond seemed to slouch ever so slightly, her face twisted with what looked like agony. The Blue Garnet looked over at her with a reassuring smile, her eyes practically bleeding with sympathy.

“They have endured their punishment.” Stated White, attempting to regain control over herself. Getting angry would solve nothing, only leave an avenue for them to further antagonize her. She would not allow herself to shatter them just yet, they had a part to play before she would wipe them clean from this universe.

White looked around, massive white eyes glaring at the walls around her from a high held nose. “Though I see another will be required for all of this disgusting sin you have instilled in my absence.”

“You banished them. That is not punishment.” Reminded the fusion testily, “Is the White Diamond of Homeworld so ancient that she no longer understands the meaning of words?”

Green brought her hands to her lap, still stroking the fur of the beast that sat squarely in her palm, “Abandon means to leave, to never come back. Punishment is nothing close to such a word.”

Composure be damned, White could no longer find it in herself to keep her calm. “Careful how you speak to me.”

“Or what?” taunted the fusion, a devilish smirk hitching onto her face, “What could you possibly do to me?”

White wanted to answer, she really did, her core bursting with seething, biting, insults that roared with the primal urge to spill out from her tightly clutched lips. But the gravity of the situation was starting to dawn on her. That ancient fear she had once tasted at the hands of her creators was back and burning somewhere deep within. Weak, tentative, but the first beginnings of those stubborn embers were being stirred to life by those gentle probing winds. 

She could hear them laughing. Howling at her misfortune and hollowed life that had led her to this moment. Her mind was quick to remind her that these were not the same Diamonds she had fostered and reared. They had changed, evolved as she had when she had broken free from her creator’s chains and ties.

Had this been what they had seen the night of her escape? 

At the night of their vast extinction?

They had called her an angel of death then, what would they have called Green?

At her pause, Green continued, her tone thick with touchable anger. The little fusions at her sides shivered, though it was not in distress. Chrysoberyl seemed to be almost smitten by the sound, the convulsion that crawled up her spine causing a strange sound to emit from her throat. 

“I do not think you truly understand the position you find yourself in.” she whispered darkly, her claws tapping against the floor, “You seem to believe you hold some kind of power over me.” She spat out the word as if tasting something fowl. 

“As separate parts, your assumption has merit. Blue and Yellow are nothing to you but common quartz.”

“You are nothing but a fusion of defects.” Spat White, trying to subdue the awaking feeling of panic that was stirring inside her. “Flaws merging with flaws only accentuates the impurities within. You are still nothing to me.”

The Diamond fusion laughed, the very sound of her enjoyment rattling the insides of the colossal chamber. “You are delusional!” her laugh had changed to something befitting of Blue, the sound light and delicate, like bells in the wind. 

Quickly though, it turned nasty, “But I find it funny more so than insulting.”

White could feel colour rising to her face and it only further grated against her fraying nerves. Furthermore, it caused an unsettling prickling along her back. “You have rotted to insanity and deplorable urges without my guiding light. It seems I have been too harsh on you. I will remedy the damage, I will fix you, but you will unfuse right this instant.”

“Again,” Green tsked, the tone switching to something of Yellow’s personality, distant and factual, as cold as ice. “you do not comprehend the situation you are in. You still believe that you are somehow in control.”

The great Diamond stomped her foot in anger, blind action taking over and shoving reason and logic clean out the window. “I am in control.” She stated firmly, teeth bared and flashing.

“Are you now?” the abomination questioned, her lips pulling into a confused expression, “I, however, am lost. Why would someone as perfect as you, want to align yourself with a fusion of gems that you proclaim too fragile and defective to ever be useful?”

Green did not give her the chance to formulate an answer, those yellow eyes narrowing with conviction as they sorted through countless theories, “Such a statement holds no such validity…unless.”

She blinked comically for a second before that shit eating grin was back full force on her face, “Oh!" she exclaimed, "Now that is rich!”

Her free hand slapped against the armrest of her throne, a bellowing laugh echoing hauntingly throughout the room. The beast in her hand howled along with her, flapping its wings in an attempt to steady itself within the tremors of its master’s glee.

White snarled within the wake of her guffaw, red leaking out across her vision and seeming the spread throughout her body. It burned against the sides of her gemstone, igniting an agonizing pressure over her eyes. It throbbed and scorched the light that formed her skin, rekindling something hidden deep within. She could hear her teeth grinding through her lips and cheeks, the wear she was inflicting scraping her nerves and restraint. White refused to allow anymore of this disrespectful batter to continue. Her mind was a mess of sensations and feelings, all being flayed alive under the incomprehensible hatred that was exploding within her core. 

“Silence!” White shouted, her Pearl all but fainting beside her.

The fusion only continued to laugh and her subordinates smirked dauntingly up at the fuming master Diamond.

“This is simply too perfect.” Green chuckled, her laughter dying down and in her returned restrain, she continued stroking the monster within her clutches. “It is so obvious why you are here. For all your talk on perfection, for being a fantastical immortal with no flaws or limitations, you seem to have found yourself in quite the situation, haven’t you?”

The great Diamond could feel her power shimmering up her length, no longer able to subdue its influence. “Enough with you disgusting patter.”

The titan hummed and moved her pet to her shoulder once again, most notably, the one on her right. It perched there without too much trouble, hunched and calculating as it observed, still salivating in torrents.

“You are here to recruit them to fix what you cannot.” Continued Green, crossing her lower front legs as the uppers found purchase on the armrests of her throne, “It does not take a genius to understand that Yellow was the force behind all Homeworld tech and her might as a militant officer gave you more than you ever could on your own.”

White could feel the last strip of her resolve splintering, fracturing like glass before her eyes.

“And then there is Blue,” intoned the other, a soft smile curving her lips, “darling sweet Blue, whom kept peace between the courts throughout the many colonies stretched out over billions of lightyears. You do not possess the skills to think of anyone but yourself, to understand anything beyond the scope of your own existence. Therefore, deliberating and weaving clever promises and new rules must be quite the struggle for you?”

That smile turned menacing, sickly as it was distorted, “I imagine your Authority is collapsing around your knees.”

That was it.

A fist through a wall, shattering stone and foundation in its fury, White had finally reached her end.

Red was all she could see.

The venomous words of this atrocity striking a soft wound within her.

White had tried to be reasonable; she had tried to be understanding, but it was clear her lowly Diamonds were simply incapable of seeing reason. They could not see what needed to be done, what had to be fixed in order to continue what was absolutely necessary for their survival. The great Diamond however, did, transparently so and she would not allow some spoiled light sheltered fools to hinder her path. White was going to take them back, even if it meant using all the force she had.

Even if it meant taking away all that made them unique.

Luckily for her, they did not need that to keep to their ingrained tasks, they would do as they were programmed to do, even if they were not completely aware. 

Stretching her arms out, her cloak fluttering around her, White did not miss her Pearl hastily scurrying away. She had hidden herself against the wall, in the shadow of a pillar engraved with the bodies of fighting warriors of all gem cuts and types. She visibly trembled like a leaf in a gale.

“Silence!” White bellowed, her eyes glowing as power coursed through them, sparking across her flared crown of alabaster white.

Harnessing her strength, the great Diamond hurled her power at them, her vision, momentarily blinded by the sheer brilliance of her light. It sparkled and dazzled over her impaired vision, gleaming like a star going supernova at the high of its age. Although visionally unaware, White felt the blast hit, the two piercing beams striking something large and heavy.

Her vision returned only seconds later, her eyes immediately readjusting to the light of the room. She blinked owlishly at the dissipating smoke, trying to feel with her six sense the other presence under her control. Yet, she felt nothing. There was no tug, no stretch in her being when she forced a part of herself into another. Fear took another lurching plunge within her, the settling smoke revealing the still gleaming Green Diamond, looking both bored and unimpressed. 

White stammered, the bitter chill rattling up and down her spine in an unhinged panic. Her mind, normally clear and well functioning, was hazed over in a thick smog, firing nothing but blanks into a sea of nothingness. Nothing was stirring, nothing was talking within her core, panic and distress were all that lived within and they spurred a rather undignified shudder throughout her body. For a second, she thought she felt herself glitch in answer, those two sets of eyes glaring down with something feral.

It was as if they were excited by her fear.

Like they could smell it.

The beast howled from its roost with sweet tasting victory; its eyes narrowed with glee.

The great Diamond felt her core shiver as the massive form moved but a second later, the back of the throne dissolving so Green could stand her full height. Her shadow devoured White, the darkness bolting out all her light, snuffing her out like a wet cloth over an open flame.

Rolling her shoulders, the immense Diamond took a threatening step forward and the ground shook in answer. The fusions at her sides politely moved away, moving to stand by their respective thrones instead. 

With an appalling twist, the personalities again fused seamlessly together, she spoke. “Let me explain this in a way for which your pickled brain will understand.”

Another step, her mammoth sized body only a stone’s throw away from brushing against the stunned frame of White. “No.”

White blinked, her mind an endless relay of emotions as she replayed what she saw over, and over again. The loop sickening and empty each time it flickered over her vision.

This was not possible, she hit them. She knew she did.

White had felt her essence slam against that enormous body, splashing like water as it had violently tossed itself in rebuttal.

Her Pearl looked up in wonder at the monster that had single handily deflected White’s attack and trembled, both in fear and awe. She dared not move from her concealed position however, for although this monster had done what no other could, she feared its outlook of her.

Seconds passed, ticking by but with not a sound, only the deafening ring of silence echoing out within her head. The great Diamond fumbled within herself, struggling to understand yet nothing concrete forming within her thoughts. They were slipping away like dust in the wind, leaving her raw and naked in the aftermath.

White shook her head, “I don’t understand.”

“That is to be expected!” laughed the fusion, slamming her foot hard against the stone. Her fusion companions stumbled under the shockwaves but quickly righted themselves. 

“I did not expect you too.” she smile was as condescending as her tone, venom dripping from her pointed teeth and lips.

“Unlike Yellow or Blue, your power hinges on those being afraid of you. You can only truly bring any gem to their knees if they hold some level of terror towards your actions or behaviour. Had you come back seven thousand years ago, you might have won this fight,” that smile could have reached her ears, “but as we are now, your powers mean nothing to me.”

The beast on her shoulder squeaked shrilling, licking its lips.

“They hide like cowards as a fusion.” Defended White, suddenly feeling small and listless, her voice a shadow of itself.

Suddenly the great Diamond was all too aware that this trip had been a terrible idea.

She had not been ready for this outcome.

Nor the consequence of allowing the two impressionable and stupid lesser Diamonds alone.

Green tsked her, the lower hands clicking their talons hard against the floor. “Not exactly. They are not afraid of you, but recognize that separated, you could overpower them.”

In a menacing movement, Green Diamond stood her full height, straightening her limbs to their fullest protentional. Her skull nearly touched the ceiling and for a core stopping moment, White was sure she saw flickers of lightning pass over Yellow’s glowing gemstone. “I am simply here to level the playing field and lay down a level of understanding.”

Fear was suddenly uprooted for anger, the blistering fury of her tumbling wrath far out weighting her current understanding of the situation. It numbed her and the red that still seemed dusted over her vision was not helping. It was spurring her on like a whip to the side and it felt good to finally roar in the face of another. 

She had been prim and proper for far too long.

Most had completely forgotten the levels of her savagery when provoked.

“How dare you!” she bellowed, her eyes alighting again to let loose another spectacle of power only to be stopped dead.

The combined look of those terrifying eyes made her stutter, ripping the bravado clean from under her feet. The shadow of their wrath was upon her and the answer of their gemstones, the only light to be seen in the veiling darkness, urged her of the danger she was currently in.

Green’s voice was absolute, sure as it was cutting and cold. “You will leave this planet and never come back. If you do, you will be met with violence.” Those eyes narrowed, both smouldering with the intensity of their resolution. 

“Make no mistake,” she continued, more of Yellow’s power ghosting over her incredible form, “I will shatter you.”

Dread took a cold swipe at the queen of Diamonds and she took a step back in answer. Her mind not even aware she had done it. Instinct, the very thing she despised over all else, the thing that separated them from organic trash, was dictating her moments. Like a creature running from the claws of a predator, the urge to flee was alive and hot in her core. “You can do no such thing. I created you!”

Green took another step and lowered herself slightly, her face only inches from White’s. She could feel the obvious power now, how it was leaking from the green skin before her like sweat. “But you abandoned them.”

White trembled and took another step, her clicking heels the only thing that altered her to the movement. “You-!”

The fusion rolled her eyes hard once again, exasperated. She leaned away to cross her arms firmly over her chest, breasts resting softly against her forearms. “Since I know you will not leave quietly, I will escort you out myself.”

With a snap of her fingers, something moved around White’s feet, slipping through the solid floor, fazing through its atoms and molecules like a ghost. Green smiled coldly down at the Diamond shaking within her shadow, “I hope you understand that this gives me a certain amount of satisfaction. My counterparts assure me that this is often your preferred treatment of unruly Diamonds.”

“Wait-!” But before the great Diamond could react, a green shell materialized around her form, snapping shut like a vice before she could so much as claw back in retaliation. Against the wall, her Pearl found herself in a similar position, though she did not fight it. Mortified, yet awe struck, she stared at the enormous fusion till her tiny imprisonment blocked all from her vision.

With a swirling of sounds, clicks and rattling hums, the two capsules darted from the chamber and through the walls, hurtling them towards the still idle ship under White’s command.

With an annoyed grumble, Green Diamond turned towards Chrysoberyl, whom saluted and stood straight in answer. “Make sure the moment she has been returned to her ship, that the tractor beams hurl her clean out of our atmosphere.”

The yellow fusion nodded vigorously, performing another bow, “It will be done, My Diamond.”

At her shoulder, the beast let loose another haunting howl, its scales shuddering with absolute merriment.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

And here we go! The second chapter! I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope this makes up for it. So, a little clue for the next few chapters. They will be written in the form of flashbacks, as a way to see what happened for their banishment to take place and their emergence. As White stated, at least in this story, they came from the same planet but depleting such resources for the sakes of two organisms and not one has some side affects. Also, please note that the next few chapters will be written from Yellow's and Blue's perspective. White will be taking a break from the spotlight for a little while but don't worry she will come back.

As a side note I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. :)

I want to thank everyone for giving this story a chance and please let me know what you think in the comments.

Thank you <3


End file.
